Wounded wings
by ashen snowflake
Summary: Made as a sort of late Christmas present for the readers of one of my other stories, but hopefully it is understandable anyways. THIS CONTAINS RIN/AMAIMON, but absolutely nothing bad. There is one kiss on the cheek, and a very innocent exchange of words. No hating please! I'm not very good at writing about relationships, so this is a short, complete oneshot!


**A/N**

**Okay, so I'm not one to make very good one-shots, but I shall do my best!**

**This is connected to my story "Get Lost", which is not really a pairing story, but I'll make this little Alternate Timeline short story in celebration of the holidays! I'll be making a separate one, which will be more brotherly-relationship tilted without the hints of romance for my readers who prefer that. **

**Disclaimers: If I owned Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist, there would be a lot more fights and injuries. And, y'know, possibly deaths… But anyways, the only things I own in this are the title, the plot, and my aforementioned story!**

**Warnings: Fluff, as well as slight kinda-I-don't-really-know-if-this-counts-as incest with Rin and Amaimon, and the injuries from "Get Lost". It may make more sense if you read that, or at least skim it, but I will try to have this make sense all on its own.**

Amaimon yawned and stretched his hands over his head as he sat on the edge of a large building, looking out over the human lights below. He was waiting for somebody, as he had been for only a short while.

When a voice called from behind him, the green-haired demon stood up and turned around, smiling at his brother. "Amaimon!" called Rin, holding something in his hands. He panted as he came to a stop beside his brother, looking at what was being cradled against his trench coat-clad chest. "I'm sorry that I'm late, but I found this. Look…"

Amaimon peered into where Rin slowly lifted one hand off the top, revealing a small, wounded bird. The animal was hardly moving, just its chest rising and falling rapidly with each hectic breath.

"Why do you have that, Rin?" asked the earth demon, speaking around yet another sweet in his mouth. "It's just a bird. Why did you stop for it?" he reached out to poke the feathery, trembling creature, but Rin quickly pulled it away, glaring with his one good eye.

"How could you say that?!" growled the noirette. "He's injured; I couldn't just leave him there! We have to help him, Amaimon!" Rin seemed to be becoming more frantic, possibly because the wounded bird reminded the you boy of what had happened to him not too long ago.

Amaimon frowned when he saw how hysterical Rin was becoming, briefly wondering what was so important about this little bird. "Calm down, nii-san…" he said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder and gently rubbing there to calm him down. "I can make him better, but you have to calm down, okay?"

He placed a light peck on Rin's cheek, moving so that he was on one side of Rin, his arm draped behind his back to message the other shoulder. "I'm an earth demon, remember?"

The younger calmed slightly, taking a deep breath in and out, relaxing under his older brother's fingers. "Okay…" he whispered, looking sadly at the bird, whose breaths were coming slower and farther apart now. "Just please, I don't want him to be hurt anymore."

Amaimon couldn't help but think of how cute Rin was being, worried over a tiny bird. But nonetheless he placed his free hand over the bird, closing his eyes for a moment before a light aura radiated from him. Instantly there was a frantic chirping, and Amaimon pulled his hand away.

The bird flew out, its previously damaged body working just fine now. Rin's eyes widened in wonder and he laughed, leaning into his brother and looking into his ocean blue eyes, the ones that so closely resembled Rin's own.

"Thank you, brother!" he snickered, throwing his arms around Amaimon's neck in a hug.

At first Amaimon sort of froze, unsure of what to do. But after a moment he returned the embrace. "I'm glad that I could help, little brother…" he mumbled, smiling. Everything seemed so peaceful right then, with the two brothers holding onto each other, silhouetted against the soft glow from the city below them.

"Love you, Amaimon…" Rin mumbled, ever so slightly tightening his grip on the green-haired demon. Said demon smiled and let his eyes slide shut, breathing in the scent that was completely and uniquely Rin's own.

"I love you too, Rin…"


End file.
